holy_grail_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyorgy Dozsa
Low Tier Lancer: Alignment: Lawful Neutral Gyorgy Dozsa Description: Gyorgy was a Man-at-Arms from Transylvania who led a peasants' revolt against the nobility that had gained and abused power under the rule of King Vladislas II of Hungary. In 1514, the Hungarian Chancellor returned from Rome with then Pope Leo X having authorized a crusade against the Ottoman Empire. Gyorgy was appointed to gather and lead the crusade, gathering up volunteers from the lowest ranks of society. After some training in basic warfare, the peasants began to see just how mistreated they were. They were not being provided with food, clothing, or supplies for this crusade, even though they were volunteers. When harvest time rolled around, the nobles and landlords ordered them to return to the fields to provide them (nobles) with food. The peasants took offense to that. With the members of the crusade so riled up, the crusade was then cancelled, unleashing the peasants upon their abusive landlords. Gyorgy was losing control of those previously under his command. He led a charge to capture the fortress of Csanad and tried to keep some semblence of order. He allowed less abusive noblemen to be released on parole, rather than killing everyone outright. He never broke his word and he helped many fugitives escape. Victory had seemingly gone to his head, and he began talking about enacting large amounts of reform. He became so much of a threat that an army of 20,000 was pulled together to put him down. After his capture, he was humiliated and tortured to death. (like a true Lancer) Abilities: Charisma: C He gathered volunteers to leave their homes on a holy Crusade. Even after everything fell apart, he was able to keep enough control to capture several towns and fortresses. He may have been nobility, but he was known more as a sell-sword. Military Knowledge: C More Sell-Sword than military leader, he managed to build an army of 40,000 and keep enough control of it to lead a semi-successful revolution against the Hungarian elite. Word of the Law: B Well known for keeping his word, no matter what. Breaking an oath would count as a severe blow to his morale. Noble Phantasm: Martyr of the Burning Throne: B Considered a martyr that showed an image of the Virgin Mary as he died upon the Throne used to torture him, He brings back that moment of his death, dealing damage to himself, but giving his opponent a taste of the torment that he went through as he died. Tools of the People: C/D Due to a lack of supplies, his military was under-equipped for warfare. This means that his weapons of choice tend to be farming equipment (pitchforks, shovels, hoes, etc.). As weak as they may be, it gives him an unpredictable edge and allows him to use weapons many would not expect. (Passively increases his ability to use Improvised Weapons, with an emphasis on stave-like weapons) Stats: Strength: C Endurance: B Agility: C Mana: C Luck: D